customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Crocasaur
Crocasaur is a mutated crocodile combined with human DNA. Biography Crocasaur was a crocodile until he got experimented on and got mutated. Enraged by this, the newly born Crocasaur ran out and destroyed Tokyo. After about five minutes of his rampage, he stopped and walked away. Later, he meet a kaiju named Raptor, a mutant dinosaur that can shoot sonar waves. Crocasaur challenged the dinosaur to a battle, little did he now that orga was watching (go to wikizilla for orga) after the battle raptor and crocasaur battled orga, a Godzilla clone. the battle was tough because of his regeneration g1 cells. they later got some help from baragon and komithrax. after the battle he left to go sleep. a day later he fought kiryu for giz a monster that crocasaur loved. crocasaur got rejected and moved on. later crocasaur trained with the legendary ultraman (wikizilla) ultraman hade the uperhand until crocasaur tail wiped him into a mouthine . they finished to then find a battle with the kumonga crocasaur fought them along with biollante, ultraman, komithrax and kiryu. though after the battle was won crocasaur left. 2 days later the evant crocasaur trained with a dragon named Excalibur they fought on land and in the air crocasaur won the dual barly. then a month later he battled raptor the battle was extremely fierce but crocasuar was able to get hold of raptors neck. then 5 days after crocasaur battled biolantte. crocasaur was hurt by the plant and couldn't hold out until a help of baragon showed up crocasaur won the battle and went back to the ocean to heal. after the battle crocasaur fought his newly evil nemissis shadasaur. shadasaur was killing croc badly but crocasaur was able to defet him by his ultra hell beam making shadasaur hurt and retred. crocasaur was very hert by his injuries and couldnt move, he took a year long rest after the battle, little did he now that his quest would never end. crocasaur encouterd ebirah and gezora, the pair were abile to weaken crocasaur and crocasaur was hurt very badly, he was coughing up blood and was able to beat them but then landed on the shore to only be discoverd by.. Abilities and Traits Crocasaur is a funny yet serous guy to hang out with he laughs and talks a good game and is fun to hang out with but is extremely honorable. Powers and Equipment Crocasaur has a variety of of powers and weapons. The powers that he has are listed here, but there are several that are unknown. * Hell Beam: This ray of blue light is Crocasaur's main weapon, if not the strongest. * Hell Rain: Crocasaur shoots rays of energy out of his hands. It's dodgeable, but it's very difficult. * Ultra Hell Beam: This ray is a stronger version of the Hell Beam, able to destroy a whole asteroid belt. * Plasma Slash: The Plasma Slash helps Crocasaur with his swords, making his swords do more damage. * Plasma Blast: This energy ball shoots out of Crocasaur's mouth and stuns whoever it hits. Super Form This is when Crocasaur become super powerful and his attacks change. The powers in Crocasaur's Super Form are listed here, though his powers here are still unknown. * Hyper Hell Beam: This is a stronger version of the Ultra Hell Beam. This ray is so strong, it can heard by the king of the monsters himself: Godzilla. * Hell Fire: This power gives Crocasaur a burning touch and stays that way for ten minutes. * Elements: This gives Crocasaur a small power the elements. It only stays for two minutes. * Super Speed: Exactly what it says: gives Crocasaur super speed, but works for ten minutes. Dark Crocasaur This form is Crocasaur's sadistic and bloodthirsty form. His powers are listed here. * Bloodthirst: This form gives Crocasaur a endless bloodthirst. * Blood Drain: This power gives Dark Croc the ability to drain blood. There is a way to stop Dark Croc; you have to spray a holy beam on him or slap him. Stats Trivia * Crocasaur's love interest is Komithrax. * Crocasaur was Krazar77s first successful kaiju MOC. * Crocasaur is a revamp of Raiju. Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Living Creatures Category:Giant Creatures